


Smutty Sellswords

by sno4wy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Penises, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: EXPLICIT PORNOGRAPHIC IMAGERY WITHIN.Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle being pornographic with each other. Thar be dicks. What else is there to say? :P





	1. Yours




	2. Payback




	3. "Topping"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title refers to both. (☭ ͜ʖ ☭)


	4. Held




	5. Enthralled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Artemis gets into it, he really gets into it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pun intended. XD

**Author's Note:**

> For more art and other goodies related to Artemis Entreri, check out my blog! http://artemis-entreri.tumblr.com
> 
> And come hang out with other Entreri (& Jarlaxle) fans on Discord: https://discord.gg/CF5zBc7


End file.
